gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiriko Kouma
Hiriko Kouma is the Protagonist of the main Ato-Nejire storyline where he is an Innovator as well as First-Sergeant in the military. He personally created and pilots the SVMS-01-0Z Rabbit Flag as well as co-founded the Prey Squadron. __TOC__ Appearance Kouma is a fairly normal person under most circumstances. He has a fairly average physique for a Soldier with black hair and brown eyes (Of course, being an innovator, his eyes also go digital). He also stands at a fairly small 5'3 inches along with a very attractive face; with some people mistaking him for a young girl. It also doesn't help that he has a fairly pale and bright skin complexion free of any signs of acne or damage; only lending more to his "young" look. Personality Kouma is a pretty easy-going and happy-go-lucky person in general; being one of the source of Prey Squadron's high morale and even embracing his female appearance as well as modifying his voice to a higher pitch to play the role off even better despite adamantly refusing to even acknowledge the possibility of acting like a girl prior. Outside of this happy exterior, he is an extremely observant and cautious person with all of his actions having a purpose even when it may not seem so at first. He is only ever impulsive and instinctual when a member of Prey Squadron or a person he cares about is in extreme danger (although even then, he's capable of improvising quickly). Throughout the story, Kouma seems to have instances of "Emotional Reset" where he seems to lose his naturally happy persona and most of his other emotions for that matter; becoming an almost grumpy old man that only strives for efficiency and success. This usually comes in the form of just ignoring his Superior Officer's orders and telling everyone to do his own plan instead which usually involves extreme brutality. Skills and Abilities Kouma, even without going into his base skillset, is an extremely valuable asset to the ESF Military. Being an Innovator, he is an A-Class Quantum Brain Wave user and abuses these powers in stride. Even in comparison to other innovators, he is extremely powerful with abilities such as producing strong Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Mental Assault, and perceiving dangers in faster speeds, larger range and in more accurate detail than most other Innovators and even establishing multiple telepathic connections without a . These abilities also seem to extend into his cognitive speed; being capable of calculating events and perform difficult math in little time just as fast and sometimes faster than an average Innovator with assistance with AI. He has also seemingly mastered the ability of amplifying his body with Quantum Brain Waves, turning off "Limiters" his body has and granting himself frankly superhuman capabilities such as running almost as fast as a vehicle and almost breaking a full bar of steel. In terms of sheer skill and ability, Kouma is one of the most experienced and intelligent soldiers the Earth Sphere Federation has. Although not even he knows why most forms of combat is instinctual to him, he's capable of performing maneuvers moments after entering a new mobile suit as well as fully customizing one without the assistance of a Haro nor a specialized Engineer. An example of his ability is when he performed the Graham Special moments after piloting a Prototype of his personal SVMS-01-0Z Rabbit Flag. In terms of tactical capabilities, he's naturally great due to his Innovator status as well as his sheer experience on the field; he is generally the go-to for when a plan fails and the Squadron requires an immediate and effective plan. There are many instances and comments throughout the story that should Kouma wish, he could easily achieve Sergeant Major rank. To make his value as a Soldier more apparent, he was later said to have been offered to be promoted to a Chief Warrant Officer and even the rank of Colonel several times in the past, although he turned these offers down in favour of a more tightly-knit Squadron. Shortcomings Although an extremely powerful ally and an immensely skilled Innovator, he does a few shortcomings. Although observant and calculating, he sometimes screws around a bit and therefore screwing up the plans given to him due to not considering the mission at hand to be important. He also lacks skill in holding himself back; many times almost causing mass-deaths and only narrowly avoiding tragedy due to his very quick reflexes. Kouma also has "Emotional Resets" many times throughout the story, being unemotional and uncaring for one or two weeks before going back to his more happy personality. During these lapses in emotions, he seems almost bloodlusted and at times flat out yelling at his team for being inept and spouting out effective yet brutal plans that often involves the deaths of many. Another more obvious "weakness" are heightened senses. Despite what many would think, his enhanced senses are so potent that pretty much anything doing anything more than grazing him would be painful. While he's learned to ignore this pain and perform at optimum efficiency in combat, he's only capable of doing so when focused. History Background The person known as Hiriko Kouma was born in 2340 B.A.D (Broken Anno Domini), supposedly as a normal boy in Azadistan. Not much is known about his past, only that he was born an Innovator and that he enlisted in the Earth Sphere Federation army at the extremely young age of 13 by completely blasting straight through the simulations and practice courses like a seasoned pilot. It was due to this that he and he alone was given special admittance into the army on the spot, bypassing any and all military training as he's already displayed a great aptitude for such. Since then, he's had many great feats of strength with the greatest among them being his time basically serving as an Stand-In Admiral; taking command and giving out well-laid out plans to an entire small fleet that's took 82% Casualties and turning the tides of battle. It was due to this event where he was offered a promotion to the rank of Colonel and given the alias "Master Rabbit".